


Strong Connection

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can feel it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally a 2nd fic for my fic101 claim. Many thanks to my fantastic beta Jaclyn! (written in 2007)

She felt it sometimes.

She knew she shouldn't but still, she felt it. A connection of some sort with the City.

She didn't understand why, since she didn't have the ATA gene, but it was there. She had never told anyone about it, never asked Carson why. But she had once asked John what it felt like and he had described it for her. Strangely enough, it was the same kind of connection she seemed to have with Atlantis.

She had sometimes wondered if it came from the fact that her other self had saved the City and her team by sacrificing her whole life. Maybe during the ten thousand years she spent in stasis, they had established a link; a link that she now shared with Atlantis since they were the same person.

She didn't know.

She just knew that she had felt the City since the first day she set foot in Atlantis. At first, she hadn't been able to name it, to even separate it from her own feelings, but as time went by, she had realised it. And it became stronger as more time passed.

She had felt the loss of it deeply during those six weeks on Earth. Not being able to feel the City had been kind of depressing. As strange as it sounded, she hadn't felt the same when she went back to Earth before that. Maybe because she had known she would come back at the time. But when she was forced back to Earth, she had known that she wouldn't return to Atlantis before a long time, if at all.

Her friends knew she had been depressed at the time, but they didn't know why. And she couldn't tell them. She couldn't because they had lost the City too and she hadn't wanted to annoy them with her own problems. Of course, they would have probably told her that they were here for her, but they couldn't have helped her. Despite them being close to her, they couldn't replace what she had lost, even if they tried.

Once she had been back in Atlantis, the connection came back as it had never disappeared. She had felt it, it had overwhelmed her for a moment before she concentrated again on their mission. She hadn't been able to sleep the night after they took the City back from the Asurans; she was afraid that it could all be a dream and she would wake up on Earth, deprived of her link with Atlantis once again. It had been morning when she was able to finally relax.

Deep inside her, she hoped she would never have to leave Atlantis again. Atlantis was her home now. Atlantis was a part of her, she knew that much.

And she never wanted to lose that.

Fini


End file.
